His Mistress
by MissNaruSasuFanfiction
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke had many dislikes and very few dislikes when it came to food. He hated things like sweets and dumplings. He enjoyed his salad, especially tomatoes but what he loved the most was the taste of cum.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: Most likely will end up as a multi chap. Send me ideas using reviews and I'll pop that into some chapters if it fits.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: His Mistress**

A blond haired woman entered the well-known commercial building, in her hands a simple bento box. She smiled and waved hello to the receptionist just like she did every day before heading to the lift in corridor 3.

The only lift to the CEO's office on level 10.

Her stunning features and long legs attracted the attention of many staff members, both male and female. Nobody knew the relationship between the woman and their boss, Uchiha Sasuke except for the simple fact where she came in everyday at midday and left an hour later.

Uchiha Sasuke had many dislikes and very few dislikes when it came to food. He hated things like sweets and dumplings.

He enjoyed his salad, especially tomatoes but what he loved the most was the taste of cum.

He ended his call with a quick "need to go" when he saw his mistress enter his office and wondered what she had brought him for lunch today. He had shot a good load this morning and hoped it hadn't been wasted.

"Busy day?" Naruko asked as she fished out a small bottle filled with

Sasuke's seed. "Gotcha lunch. Tomato salad and your favourite dressing."

She grinned when Sasuke's eyes flickered in delight.

"Unfortunately, there's only half of what you made this morning because I poured the rest into your morning coffee."

She smiled devilishly.

"I want to see you add some more."

Sasuke looked up in shock, not sure if she was joking. Sure their relationship had been a weird one if not all out crazy. They started out as rivals in school as they both excelled in sport. As their friendship grew to a more sexual level they discovered they both enjoyed the femdom side of things. Humiliation was not new but had only been explored in the privacy of their home. Bringing this to the office was a whole new level.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Naruko" The raven CEO started "You know that Sakura is just outside the office and Gaara can see into this room from the building across the road.

Naruko grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt and forcefully turned him around so he was looking out the window facing the road.

"Kneel and whip it out."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"I said kneel and whip it out. Don't make me repeat it again."

There was no backing out now. Not when Naruko was using her mistress voice.

The blonde took the bento box from the table and placed it on the carpeted floor.

"I want to see your spunk in there in 10 minutes AND you'll be getting punished tonight for talking back. Take longer than 10 minutes and I'll double that."

Obediently, Sasuke undid his pants and took out his semi erect cock He hissed in pleasure when he touched it. His face turned from pleasure to shock when he noticed Gaara staring at him through the window from the other building.

"Naruko…Gaara…he's watching…"

"Oh he is?" She looked out the window and saw her long time friend. "Oh! He is! You'd better hurry up then, who knows if anyone else is watching or filming."

She looked out the window and waved at her long time friend, who nodded his head in return.

Eyes closed Sasuke imagined Naruko at home lying naked in bed and stroked his shaft. In his mind he could picture Gaara watching intensely from his office window and felt shameful. A meeting had been scheduled between the two companies to discuss a new product the following week.

Oh how he would never live this down.

Humiliation taken to the extreme he rubbed a finger around the sensitive glans before exploding in a full body shaking orgasm. Sasuke grunted as stream after stream of cum shot into his lunch. He breathed heavily in the aftermath.

The raven felt a gentle hand supported his back as he came back from his high.

"You did well." Praised Naruko. "Lots of pent up stress in there and just under 8 minutes."

Sasuke watched as Naruko cleaned him with a handkerchief and zip up his pants. He allowed her to guide him back into his leather office chair. He was so hungry after that and started on his lunch. He savoured the taste of his cum on the tomatoes – it was so good.

He looked up and saw Naruko tapping away furiously on her phone, maybe playing a game of sorts. Little did he know she was replying to Gaara's text message reading

 _That was interesting to watch. Attached video.  
_

 _ **End Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

**His Mistress Chapter 2**

It had been a long day and Sasuke was tired. Before his breather, the man had been reviewing reports and completing audits. Sasuke then had spent the rest of the afternoon in discussion with their company lawyer Shikamaru in preparation for tomorrow's meeting with Gaara, the head of a global and highly successful construction company by the name of Shukaku.

The current agreement between the two companies was fee for service, amounting to over 2 million in extra charges. Sasuke was hoping to halve this amount by taking them onboard as their principal contractor.

However the representatives from Shukaku were stubborn, wanting 100 grand per year as a guarantee, for a period of 10 years max term and indexed increases. If the agreement were to go ahead there would be wage cuts and the policy team would had to go.

Sasuke could feel a headache come on. Naruko hated it when things like this happened. She seemed to live in an ideal world where all were happy and rewarded for doing good.

The man never liked telling her bad news like forced terminations as it completely negated her way of thinking, although it was always a good idea to pre-empt, because she'd hear it from the media anyway. Regardless of where she heard it from the woman would without fail moan, complain, whine and then cry and a crying Naruko made him feel helpless.

Returning home he put down his suitcase, full of important documents when Naruko, wearing grey trackies and a light blue tank top, come into view. Her hair was up and she didn't look particularly angry. Maybe they weren't going to _play tonight_.

"Everything below the waist off." She said calmly.

 _Or not_

"I want to see you sitting on the sofa."

Naruko's tone of voice was soft yet demanding. It was one of authority and Sasuke could do nothing but kick off his shoes and take off his pants and undergarments. He _knew_ this was his punishment for talking back in the afternoon – and he looked forward to nights like this.

 _Nights when he felt needed. Wanted._

The man sat down on the chair and was confused when the blonde didn't make a move to bind his hands.

"Do you want the blindfold?" She asked and fished out a black cloth from their stash of 'toys'.

 _An option_

Sasuke shook his head. _No._

"Okay." The blonde replied and Sasuke made a face of distaste when she took out the next item, a cock cage. This cage was made of smooth plastic for comfort and had a gap in the juncture just above the balls and below the shaft. It was the perfect size to fit a medium sized vibrating bullet.

Wordlessly he let Naruko attach the device, insert the bullet and lock it. A measuring jug was placed on the floor under where his cock was.

"Your safe word?"

"Katana"

"Good boy." She patted his head and using the remote, started the vibrator on medium setting. Naruko then gave Sasuke the key.

 _A choice - to take back control._

"I want you to reflect on today how you acted during my visit and how your prissy attitude affects your employees"

Sasuke could do nothing but obey. He was no longer in control and he loved it.

The antique clock on the mantle showed two hours had passed and Sasuke was a trembling mess. The tip of his tie was sticky with a little pre cum and his shirt was soaked with sweat.

Currently he was leaning into the couch with his hands behind his back, mostly because he didn't know what to do with them. Naruko usually tied them to a chair, behind his back or to his thighs and Sasuke found himself somewhat lost without his usual constraints.

He let out a little cry when the vibrator changed from medium to high speed, putting more stimulation to both his balls and sensitive shaft. His balls were so tight and he damned the pink cage that prevented him from release and only giving ruined orgasm after ruined orgasm.

With shaking hands, Sasuke held the key out in front of him and looked down at his pathetic semi erect cock locked up in the plastic device. He let out a sob.

A thin string of cum was continuously flowing from his angry red cock into the half full bowl below.

Sasuke was thirsty and felt dizzy. He didn't think he could last any longer. His cock pulsed and twitched in its confines incessantly. He fisted his hands. Why was this session so long - did Naruko forget about him? No she wouldn't have or did she...

"K…ka…ka.." He started and Sasuke could hear Naruko enter the room. Could feel her sit beside him.

"Your safe word?" She asked softly while stroking his back.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut.

" _Katana"_ he breathed, disappointment apparent in his voice.

"Good boy."

And Sasuke opened his eyes to see concerned ones looking back at him.

"You did well." Her voice was soothing and comforting but the words did not sit right with Sasuke and he frowned.

"Sas don't be like that." Naruko gently rebuked and Sasuke knew _this_ breather was over.

The blonde motioned for him to free himself and Sasuke felt himself hesitating. Sensing this, Naruko guided Sasuke's hands to start the process. He groaned when the cage slid off. His cock was so sensitive that the lightest touch was painful. He flinched when Naruko rubbed the glans with a pinkie, teasing.

"Please." He begged when Naruto started licking. "I can't hold back...please…too sensitive..."

But Naruko kept going and ignored his cries. Licking, twirling, sucking, she deep throated and swallowed.

Pleasure coursed through his veins and he tensed. Sasuke cried out Naruko's name as he came, body taut and still before sagging back into the chair.

"Was that too much?" The blonde kissed his forehead and pulled him in for a hug.

Sasuke found it amazing that Naruko could quickly change from being the dominant to this caring and amazing woman, and he craved for moments like this. He wasn't by any means a cuddler, just enjoyed behind held in her arms. It made him feel needed.

"No, it was just…long and I came…before you said I could."

Sensing the disappointment in his voice Naruko buried her face into his neck.

"Hmm. I know how important the meeting is tomorrow. But I don't like seeing you so stressed." She pouted.

"AND it was for being out of line this afternoon."

Looking up she saw confusion, worry and anxiety rolling though the man's eyes. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You didn't disappoint." She repeated and squeezed his hands in reassurance.

It was early. 10pm and Sasuke was fast asleep. Naruko was glad she had been able to wear him down completely in the breather. She was sure Sasuke would feel a lot better in the morning.

Currently, the blond was in the study finishing off a tender and contract. Satisfied with her work she attached it to an email and hit send.

 _ **End Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: *Chiyo and Kasumi are princess from the Naruto movies. Also thanks for current reviews. Would love to know what you think and if there is anything you would like to see in future chapters.**

 **Chapter 3: His Mistress**

* * *

"So….why didn't you tell me you had the best lawyer in New York City working with us?" Shikamaru asked lazily when he entered Sasuke's office.

Sasuke looked up from his paperwork.

"What do you mean? Apart from myself, you're the only lawyer I have on board."

The lanky brunette slumped into one of the office chairs and threw down a file full of papers.

"Naruko Uzumaki. Graduated with distinctions from Harvard University." He drawled. "The crazy who refused all offers of employment from globals after her masters and chose to work for Jiraiya the porn writer instead."

He paused. "Ring a bell?"

Sasuke sat up straight in his seat confusion and disbelief written on his face.

"What did you say?"

"Your hot blonde lunch girl. The one people think is your personal stress relief just saved us 10 million dollars and scored us the contract with Shukaku, no questions asked."

The raven snatched the file and flipped through the file. Pictures of Naruko's graduation, academic transcripts, news articles about her achievements in multiple languages and a copy of the 2009 honor role.

His head reeled as he processed the information. Since when did Naruko do a law degree and how did she graduate with distinctions? As far as he was aware Naruko had done a combined Arts/Lit degree at tech school and joined the photography club. Heck he had even proofread her terrible essays. Come graduation, ( _'Who needs distinctions Sas, P's make degrees')_ Sasuke had made himself very clear that he wasn't happy with Naruko's choice of employment.

But a law degree from Harvard? Distinctions? Impossible. Where did she find time to do this? How did she get the funding and how did he not know about it?

"Ahem." And the sound was enough to kick Sasuke from his state of bewilderment.

"Anyway, this afternoon's meeting has been cancelled as Gaara has decided to work with us." Shikamaru paused. "And we don't have to concede any amounts."

"We don't have to concede any amounts." The raven repeated dumbly.

Shikamaru shook his head and drummed his fingers on the table before getting up to leave.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you could come down for morning tea. Mr Sabaku will be here soon."

* * *

Sasuke blinked. His conference room had turned into some sort of party hall.

"Oh congratulations Mr Uchiha." Sakura, his personal assistant came into review and handed him a bunch of flowers. "This is from all of us."

"Thank you." He murmured. His eyes were scanning the room for Naruko. He spotted Gaara across the room and acknowledged him with a nod. Looking around again he finally saw the blonde chatting excitedly with Kiba from IT. The raven gazed over what she was wearing and it suddenly became obvious why staff thought of her as "his personal stress relief".

A low cut tight fitting yellow tank top and very short cut off jeans over fishnet stockings. Clashing blue stilettos matched the sapphire earrings he had bought her for Christmas.

Sasuke was going to punch Kiba if he kept on trying to look down her cleavage.

Sensing eyes, Naruko lifted her head and waved at Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" She waved, her boobs bounced and threatened to fall out of their confines. "Yay! You're finally here."

Sasuke acknowledged Kiba before steering the blonde away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly.

"Celebrating of course. I made a cake." She winked at him "A very _very_ special cake"

Making a lot of noise and commotion, Naruko led Sasuke to cut the dessert and pass out the portions. Sasuke couldn't see what was so special about the cake. Looked like a plain sponge with icing.

"Hmm, this is delicious" Sakura came up beside Naruko. "Its so moist and soft."

"It's the self raising flour isn't it?" The company secretary, Ino piped. "What brand do you use?"

Naruko turned to look at them as she passed out another slice.

"I don't use self raising flour." She stated and deliberately nudged the raven in the chest catching his attention. "I use high quality heavy cream and a beater on medium setting to vibrate it somewhat stiff. Don't want no peaks, its not a meringue."

Sasuke froze at those words. Did Naruko bake a cake using his cum? He inhaled deeply and saw her wink. Sasuke stood shocked. She did!

Looking around, he felt his cock twitch when he heard a "hmm so good" from a sales rep. It twitched again when he saw an employee lick some cream off her finger.

 _They were eating his cum!_ _The whole concept was so wrong yet knowing the truth was so erotic. His company was celebrating by eating his cum!_

"She really spoils you doesn't she?" Gaara said knowingly and stepped beside him. "I haven't touched any of the food if it helps."

Sasuke stayed silent, mortified at the fact that Gaara knew. He fisted his hands so others wouldn't see the tremble.

"I assume you haven't read the proposal but its good." The red head continued. "I hear Hyuuga is interested in something similar."

"Will keep that in mind." Replied Sasuke but his attention was focused on the people licking and sucking remnants of the cake from their fork. He glanced at Naruko from the corner of his eye.

"I'd look after her tonight if I were you." The red head stated and that was when Sasuke noticed the tiredness beneath the blonde's eyes, just visible under the make up.

* * *

Sasuke tapped a manila folder when Naruko entered his office.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a lawyer?" He asked making the blonde feel somewhat guilty.

"Because you have a complex where you feel the need to be better than me. Its been that way since we met at college." She replied as she moved towards him.

"Not to worry, I won't upstage you. Just wanted to help you. Think of it as a one off thing."

"That's not what I mean. How did you find time to do it, why didn't you invite me to your graduation and…why didn't you tell me?" He finished softly. The hurt in his voice was clear as day.

Reaching over the oak table, Naruko pushed aside the folder and sat down on the empty space. She took one of Sasuke's hand and rubbed it lovingly with the intent to comfort.

"Sas, You know I love you." She started hesitantly and the man nodded in response.

Naruko deliberately turned her head to avoid looking at his eyes.

"What do you think I do at Jiraiya's?"

The question made Sasuke think. It sounded like a trick question and his brain started working through different scenarios. He didn't like any of the ideas that sprung to mind.

"Model, act out scenes?" He hated himself for verbalizing his ideas. They sounded so crude. "Inspire?"

Naruko turned around to face Sasuke and continued rubbing his hands with her thumb.

"You really think I'd betray you like that?" She asked quietly, hurt and disappointment apparent in her voice.

Sasuke racked his brains for more ideas. Naruko did an arts/lit degree so that must mean.

"Proofread?"

The blonde sighed and the rubbing stopped. Her eyes a mixture of emotions.

 _Shit – he had screwed up again_.

"Sas." She started. "I know working at a porn office doesn't sound like the best job ever but Jiraiya is a world famous..."

Naruko paused, trying a good way of portraying the man. "…er….novelist'. He gets intention to sue notices every day. From the rich and famous like *Chiyo and *Kasumi to your everyday chick who wants in for a lil extra cash. My job, as Jiraiya's company lawyer is to smooth everything out before it goes to court."

She started rubbing his hand again when she saw a frown grace the man's face.

"Didn't mean to steal your spot of top lawyer." She murmured, knowing this was one of the sore spot.

"And uh the distinctions…law is easy?" She continued. "I mean exams are scenarios described in a bunch of stupid words and the teachers give you a month to solve it. Its not rocket science."

Naruko reached up and started to smooth away the frown lines.

"Didn't tell you because I love you."

She leaned in for a kiss which Sasuke returned. He moaned loudly when she palmed him through his pants.

"No, not here." He panted. "Tonight. Let me make love to you. Tonight."

Naruko sat back a bit. It was rare for Sasuke to make such requests. So she settled and tidied his hair back trying to make it look neat.

She smiled sultrily and fixed his tie. "Anything for you…boss, anything for you."

 _ **End Chapter 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: Thanks for reviews and comments**

 **His Mistress Chapter 4**

* * *

Sasuke arrived early at the office and was surprised to see Naruko, chatting with his staff. Seriously she was such a tease. Today she wore a long red dress with a thigh split, matching red stilettos and the same sapphire earrings from the other day.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a business partner?" Asked Kakashi from behind.

"Business partner." Mused Sasuke and not lawyer as Shikamaru had put it.

 _Not peer. Not friend. Not girlfriend._

"That's what she told you?"

"Yea. Lucky she did too. Konohamaru was going around the 2nd floor, telling everyone how he was going to be the first to bang her." He stopped when he saw the raven's death glare.

"And uh we know she's off limits now." He finished lamely.

"Very good." He stated before walking towards the blonde and called out to her.

"Naruko. Meeting. Now." He stated abruptly.

The blonde turned around and cocked her head to one side.

"Eh." She pouted. "But I'm waiting for Gaara. He promised to discuss something over morning tea. Can I meet with you later? I'm getting to know your peeps."

"Peeps." Someone snickered and Sasuke sucked in a breath and counted backwards in 3's starting from 105. Naruko had _told_ him to do this whenever he felt the need to blow up at his employees.

 _Why 105? Because it will give you enough time to take a chill pill._

Gaara entered the building and both men greeted each other with a nod of their head.

"I take that you've read it. So what did you think of the proposal?" Asked the red head.

"I scanned it. Very well written. I must say"

 _'Scanned.' The red head thought. Not analyzed._

"I've scheduled a meeting with her to discuss at Naruko's favourite Cafe." Informed Gaara. "I'm sure Naruko will be delighted at your presence and interest."

The raven wasn't sure what there was to discuss as the proposal was written extremely well with each trade off summarised in bullet points. He agreed to attend anyway – he didn't want his Naruko to get too close to anyone else.

* * *

"So if Uchiha enterprise wanted to build a megamall in Rain Country, under the proposal, Gaara could be able to provide suitable materials that withstand their ' _horrible_ wet weather', for half the price? And then Uchiha enterprises could pay 1/4 of Shukaku's wages as a trade off. Voila premium materials, fantastic building and everyone's happy!"

'And there it was.' thought Sasuke. The blonde was living in her happy ideal world again spouting nonsense. It was preposterous that anyone would agree to something like that; provision of the world's best construction materials and labour in return for a measly sum of cash.

The raven thought about the concept further and put himself in the redhead's shoes. If he were Gaara, he would say no to providing the world's best construction materials and labour for petty cash unless there was a guarantee of sorts…oh...so that's why the redhead wanted indexed rates.

 _God he felt stupid._

"I will agree with that." Gaara said after a moment of silence and Sasuke's brows shot up into his hairline.

"If this proposal went ahead, Shukaku would keep their prestigious name as top construction building in the world" explained Gaara as stirred his coffee.

"In fact, I would settle for less if Sasuke-san agrees. What do you think, Sasuke-san?"

A hand shot up in the air.

"As Sasuke's business partner I agree!" Naruko almost shouted and Sasuke whipped his head around to face the blonde.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Naruko. Its business. You don't get a say in this".

For crying out loud it wasn't even her company. He instantly regretted blurting out those words when he noticed the flash of hurt wash over her beautiful features.

 _Fuck. He always screwed up._

"I mean, you haven't even discussed this with me, your business partner." The raven started trying to backtrack and salvage the situation but it was too late.

Naruko, who had always been quick to anger, stood abruptly and shoved her chair back under the table forcefully with a slam.

"I don't even know why I try so hard for you. I read your proposal and I re-wrote it for you. I don't even know…" She swallowed and turned around to hide her tears.

"I know where I'm not wanted."

Sasuke heard another scrape of a chair against floor and saw Gaara also getting ready to leave.

"What?" The red head asked at the confused expression on Sasuke's face.

"Didn't you read section 12A of the proposal?" He asked. "If Naruko is out then I'm out too. The deal is off." He finished as he too walked away from the table leaving Sasuke to contemplate his next actions.

 _I'm sorry I hurt you._

Sasuke found Naruko inside a doona ball on the bed. It was a strange habit of hers whenever she was really upset. She would wrap herself up, not unlike a cocoon leaving only her face and hands exposed; her face to allow her to breathe and her hands free to use.

Currently she was typing away at her laptop, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I quit working with you." Naruko stated when she felt Sasuke lie next to her. "I told your peeps after lunch."

Sasuke said nothing so she continued.

"I'm going to work for Jiraiya again as of tomorrow."

Again silence and Naruko slammed her laptop closed.

"Dammit Sasuke, talk to me! Tell me what I did was wrong." She all but shouted. "Tell me off for butting in. Yell at me for shutting down your business plans!"

Suddenly, a strong hand forcefully pushed her down onto the bed and another pulled the doona off.

The raven smashed his lips against Naruko in a forceful kiss. Naruko made a move to slap him but he was faster, stronger. Grabbing hold of both her wrists and pinning them above her head.

Knowing her weakness, Sasuke palmed her left breast with his other hand and Naruko whined. She stopped struggling when he started to thumb her nipples through her silk night top.

 _I'm sorry._

Sasuke then moved his hand downwards stroking her inner thigh before delving into her underwear, all the while mouthing her nipples through her top. He felt his cock tent when he smelled her sweet scent.

Sasuke concentrated on making her feel. Tonight wasn't about him, but her; and Sasuke willed himself to calm down. He would not cum tonight.

The raven continued to work her breast as she went through the stages of a nipple orgasm. Her body arched into his strong, muscular torso and her mouth turned into a silent 'O'.

 _I won't do it again._

Naruko was a natural beauty however Sasuke never gave her body much thought. He didn't fall in love with her womanly curves. Sasuke loved her for being Naruko. The girl who he had bickered with as children, who accepted him despite their differences in status and the one who was always there for him.

 _The one who understood his need to be controlled._

But tonight wasn't about submission. He desperately wanted to let Naruko know just how much he appreciated her, loved her and needed her.

 _Tonight was about redemption._

Sasuke started to play with her right breast and moved south as she came back from her high. He blew on her clit before closing his lips and giving it a strong suck. The blonde squealed in delight and Sasuke began flicking with his tongue, circling and tapping.

With his left hand now free, he inserted one finger, then two and started began to work her G-spot.

With all three erogenous zones being stimulated, Naruko soon exploded, flooding his mouth with her juices. Sasuke could hear her cries of pleasure and he held onto her tightly while she trembled in his arms.

 _Love me. Don't leave me. Please don't ever let me go._

 ** _End chapter 4_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: So many Kiba/Hina requests. This was one of the more specific ones. DomHina…this one's so raunchy even I can't believe I wrote it. Enjoy. Please review and if you have a request make it specific and I might just write it in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: His Mistress**

From the outside it looked like your common concrete skyscraper, one would expect to find in the city. The lobby held your standard commercial building feel, a window facing café, a reception desk manned by two people and lifts only accessible with a pass card.

'Economy' was its name.

To those of the public, it was considered another small finance company.

And, to those who were in the BDSM circle, it was a company that provided the participating a safe environment.

The lower levels, visible at from street level were for accounts, payroll, IT and the usual operations unit required to run the show.

The _upper_ levels were a different story.

All windows were tinted and rooms soundproofed. Inside, the area ar portioned with areas for public displays and rooms for private use. It was the perfect place for bondage, discipline, dominance, submission, sadism and masochism.

It was the perfect place for a pissed off Naruko to enjoy a show by Madame Hinata.

* * *

Kiba stood, chained to the outer rim of a round wooden frame so he was stretched out in a backwards manner. His feet were shackled so that only his toes touched the ground and his arms pulled back so that his back and hips arched out. His stiff cock stood straight out, vulnerable like a flagpole.

He couldn't see with the blindfold on, but could hear the sound of a crop smacking wood that his mistress was testing.

"Trying to get a peek were you." A quiet voice spoke. "Yes I saw you, peering into Naruko's top."

Kiba jumped when he felt the crop make light contact with his left testicle, gliding up and down.

"What did you see? Or what did you want to see?"

The tattooed man whimpered when he felt contact to his right testicle, only a little harder than before.

"Well, answer me."

Hoping the truth would lessen her anger Kiba inhaled deeply. "Nothing Mistress, her cleavage and her breasts…they just jiggled so enticingly that I had to – ohmp-ah!

The man didn't get to finish he felt a strong hit to the underside of his balls. He groaned and unsuccessfully tried to double over.

"Go on. Had to what? Had to see what?" And Kiba heard clack of heels move away.

"You know very well there is nothing between cleavage." Came the angry voice. "Only air. Only space."

"Yes Mistress."

"Do they jiggle more than mine?" The voice asked and he felt a hard slap to his right cheek.

"No mistress – ugh." _Another hit to the right shoulder._

Loud whacks and pleads of 'sorry' and 'please forgive me' sounded through the room for the next few minutes. Kiba felt pain all over, chest, arms, legs but he felt the most pain in his heart for disobeying.

Kiba loved his Mistress more than anything. He loved her smile, her gentle voice and her personality. He loved her skills whether it be playing the piano, her soft touches as well as the hand that hits. Kiba stayed loyal to her because she was kind, thoughtful and cherished him in her life. He knew she wanted him too and it felt amazing to be _needed_.

"I want to hear you count."

"Yes Mistress."

A smack to his left nut echoed through the room and Kiba danced backwards in pain, only to press himself further onto the round wooden frame causing him to stick out his hips even further.

Face contorted with pain he cried out 'one'.

Another smack this time to his right nut. Kiba wiggled about causing his thick and red cock to bounce up and down.

"Two. Please no more. It hurts."

He felt quick movement to his left side and a whispered threat to his ear.

"You will _thank me_ for your punishment and you _will_ _count_."

Kiba felt a light pat to the back of his balls. "Three?" He asked uncertainly and then a 'thank you' very quickly.

"Good, very good." The voice praised. "Its not so bad isn't it?"

A punch to his right rib. "Oh! Four! Thank you."

The brunette felt a hand rub over the painful spot soothingly and he thanked her for being kind.

Then he felt a slap to the same area.

"Argh! Thank you. Five."

A slap to his left nipple.

"Six. Thank you Mistress"

He heard the loud whoosh of the crop before he felt the blinding pain coming from the head of his cock. But the hurt and disappointment of failing to show his wholehearted love to his Mistress hurt so much more than the afflicted pain.

Unable to hold himself upright anymore he slumped against the wooden frame, his arms taking all his body weight. Tears of sadness began to flow from blindfolded eyes.

"Eternal." He whispered his safe word and then repeated it once more.

Kiba felt his blindfold come undone and he could just make out his Mistress through blurry tear filled eyes. He felt arms wrap around his torso and heard a soft apology. The man felt overwhelmed with emotion, for in his disobedience he had also hurt her.

 _I'm so sorry Mistress._

 _So very sorry Mistress Hinata._

 ** _End Chapter 5_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone's support for this one. I truly am grateful for the reviews. Just wondering if readers are here for smut or plot. Also taking reader requests. Please enjoy.**

 ***Hanzo is the ruler or rain country**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: His Mistress**

Naruko settled back into her old wooden desk. It was clean for now but wouldn't be for long, she was sure of that. Judging by the large paper stack in her plastic in-tray, the blonde was sure Jiraiya had gotten himself into much trouble during her short absence.

She ran a finger along the side of the desk, reacquainting it with the familiar ridges and grooves of the oak before reaching for the messy pile. Her chair creaked and the blonde smiled at the familiar sound. Corporate was never for her. Naruko began to sort them into two stacks; famous stars and laypeople when her eyes fell on one distinct name. _Sai Baikan_.

Sai Baikan. More famously known as just 'Sai', was and still is an internationally well-known megastar. He had started his career in the porn industry and for some unknown reason was thrust into the limelight in the late 90's. Since then, the man had won acting awards in possibly every single movie genre including best male actor for the last 5 consecutive years. The man was best known for his innate ability to imitate others in both speech and physical mannerisms.

Despite his fame, Sai had only ever posed for one photo, featuring his poker face about 3 years ago. Apart from that he had never appeared in any magazines, posters or advertisements. It also seemed like he didn't accept any invitations for interviews, leaving him as enigma for fans and haters alike. Nobody knew who was his agent, nor his manager.

He was a mysterious entity and the public ate it up like it was their last supper.

Reading the document, Naruko scratched her head when she came across the words ' _sue for defamation_ '. Easy case. It was a common scenario she dealt with on an hourly basis

The blonde booted her laptop and pulled out a template. She entered the basic – name, age, address - data onto the electronic form before analyzing the information for reason to sue, what Sai wanted in return and other conditions.

 _Reason – Defamation as per page 291, Volume 6, chapter 8_

 _Conditions – A date with Uzumaki Naruko. Please contact Yamato to discuss._

Naruko did a double take. A date with her? Why? She read and re-read the documents for underpinning evidence and underlying messages. Something to find a reason.

She came up with nothing.

Quickly grabbing her mobile she dialed the number on the contact. Things were about to get nasty.

* * *

Sasuke was tired and didn't particularly feel like meeting with Gaara to progress their work. The man had woken up to a cold bed and written instructions to fill a coffee cup with his cum. He had been ready to hit the bed again after 5 orgasms, with the last two being _brutally_ painful, but of course work called and it was business as usual.

"You're a lucky man." Gaara stated bluntly, knowing full well the Uchiha had no idea what he was referring to. He took a sip of tea before continuing.

"I've finally obtained approval from Hanzo." He said and pushed a piece of paper towards Sasuke. "He's signed his part of the agreement and I've signed it too. Construction can begin next week with your final approval."

The redhead tsked when he noticed the raven skim reading the document. Did his mother, blessed Mikoto, not teach her children how to read properly? No, that wouldn't be right. Itachi, the older one had successfully completed a research PhD in bioelectronics. _And that required a lot of reading_.

Maybe the thing about having a second son as back up wasn't too far off the mark? Something about defective genes came to mind – the Uchiha's shouldn't have even bothered.

Noticing the confused look on the raven's face Gaara spoke.

"Things have changed since our last…meeting." He stated and looked out the window.

"Our agreement will follow the original proposal, however Naruko has decided to remove herself somewhat from our original agreement. She will no longer be your business partner and will attend our monthly meetings as a mediator."

Sasuke's heart dropped at those words. His fountain pen fell out of his hand.

"You're joking." He whispered with disbelief. "And Naruko agreed to this, even though we know Hanzo runs a dictatorship?"

Gaara could see the gears working in the raven's head. Tens of scenarios must be going of inside there. The expressions running across his face showed that the partial removal of Naruko from their agreement was also having an emotional impact.

That was not to say this didn't affect the redhead either. He too had been shocked when the blonde approached him with the signed new proposal. Hanzo was known for being a harsh dictator and there was an extremely high possibility that he would take over the mall once completed, along with all profits. His high position meant that he could evict all merchants or string them along for as long as he wanted, demanding rent, even if the owners fell into debt due to poor sales.

Only God knew how Naruko managed to get Hanzo to agree to her terms; for Uchiha Corps keep full ownership of property and building as well as merchant contracts under Konoha rule. Of course, it was a well-known fact to both men that the blonde was an influential speaker and while the written proposal did not specify any further details. So there _must_ have some 'under the table' work.

"I don't believe I am, Mr Uchiha." Gaara responded as he took back the completed contract, now signed by all three parties.

"I'll have Temari send you a copy tomorrow. However I do suggest you speak with Naruko about this as soon as you can."

Sasuke nodded in silent agreement and dismissed the man but deep down he was a complete mess. He slumped on his table with head in his hands.

 _She's giving up on me… She's leaving me. She doesn't need me anymore._

 ** _End Chapter 6_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: Have not forgotten about this one. Just taking your requests and trying to fit it in with the combined business story line and smut. Happy reading! Reviews and ideas always welcome.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: His Mistress**

The low key restaurant turned out to be a real gem. Tucked away in one of Konoha's dark and narrow lane ways, it held an air of freshness and was not fitted out to have an overly lavish status, it was the perfect little oasis for the famous to hide away from the paparazzi and public stressors.

Despite being told by Yamato that she would be welcomed as a guest, Naruko was still feeling a bit out of place. Swinging her feet she began to flick through the leather bound menu, dreading the fact she wouldn't be able to order, as fancy places tended to list their food in Italian or French. Yet the blonde was pleasantly surprised to find the items listed in plain simple English.

She flicked her blue eyes to Sai, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table staring at her with his infamous poker face. His look of disinterest irritated her since he was the one who requested her attendance.

Closing the menu, the blonde ordered a beef burger with cheese and a coke.

"I know your secret." Sai stated when the waiter was out of earshot.

"Excuse me?"

"I know your secret." The raven repeated. "Your relationship with Uchiha."

Naruko sat back in her seat, confused as to how Sai had found out and why someone of his status would care about their relationship. Yet the way he had worded the sentence let the lawyer know those four words meant that the purpose of this meeting was not going to be about his intention to sue for defamation, but something else.

"You don't seem to be concerned." The celebrity stated.

"Do I have reason to be?" The blonde countered, trying to remain calm. "I mean, a person of your status wouldn't be after money."

The poker face expression changed to one concern.

"I'm sure Uchiha would think differently."

Naruko frowned when the celebrity was brought up the topic of Sasuke.

"What would you get out of letting the world know?"

"I saw you at Economy, at Mistress Hinata's show." The man paused, trying to think of a way to word his conditions.

"Unlike the others, I was told you appeared to…appreciate the show."

"Told?" The blond asked, confused.

Sai shook his head. "Unfortunately, with my background, I haven't been blessed with a high EQ. So maybe you could say it was…confirmed."

"Tell me your terms." Naruko hissed. She had had enough of this 'polite' chit chat.

The woman watched as Sai took a deep breath and bow his head until it almost touched the table.

"I want to serve you."

It took the blonde a good 5 seconds to process the request. Her eyes widened dramatically when she realized what the mega star wanted.

"WHAT?" She shrieked loudly drawing the attention of other patrons. One of Sai's body guards left the table to ask them to mind their own business.

"What?" Naruko said softer this time. "Do you even know what you are saying"

Sai lifted his head from the submissive position. "You seem like a fair person Naruko, and looking at your relationship with Uchiha, you have a keen eye and good judgment.

The man schooled a look of a sad and lowly commoner, which Naruko recognised from one of his movies.

"I want to serve you." The voice wavered. "To please you."

The man was begging and Naruko recognised this as a desperate plea from a sub. Something had happened to his Master.

"Tell me what happened." She stated. "Who was your Master and why have you been abandoned?"

"Danzo." Stated Sai softly. "My Master was Danzo, he passed away four months ago and now I feel lost. I've lost my purpose in life. I've lost the person I served. And I need to find another..."

Naruko wasn't sure what to say. She understood a submissive could never truly feel complete without a leader. Those who ended up without one from various reasons including being disowned, abandonment or death usually ended up in fairly bad places.

The blonde thought about Sasuke and how this _would_ affect their relationship. Sasuke would most definitely 100% not be able to cope with such a change. Naruko also felt that she shouldn't allow a stranger to intrude on the private bond she and Sasuke had created over a period of two decades.

"Four months is a long time and you don't look too unwell." Commented Naruko. "What have you been doing during this time?"

The celebrity sighed. "Work, if you must know, a new movie, love tragedy strikes again. We're on break at the moment, director won't continue unless I get my game back."

"And what is your game?"

"To be used. Master Danzo always made sure I felt useful to him in someway or another."

Naruko pursed her lips at this and leaned forward.

"Sai." She paused. "What do you think of cum?"

* * *

It was dark when Sasuke arrived home. Juggling his briefcase, a bottle of wine and a bouquet of tulips as an apology, he barely made it through the front door without dropping the lot. A short moment later he heard a few dull thuds and the blonde he had been wanting to see all day long, appeared into sight.

"Hey, you're back." Naruko greeted. "Whoa what's with the roses?"

"Tulips." Corrected the Sasuke as he put down the champagne and the blonde read the look on his face as 'don't make me say it, you know very well that I love you'.

The blonde took a few steps forward to shorten the distance between them and draped herself over the man. She squeezed his butt and gave the raven a long passionate kiss that made him heady with lust.

"Come, I have a surprise for you." She whispered into his ear.

Sasuke let himself be led to their play room and his heart stopped at what he saw.

A very high profile celebrity was in bondage, naked and standing on tip toes, feet wide apart and arms behind his back and genitals encased by what he and Naruko called 'The Milker'. The catching device indicated a good amount or ejaculation but Sasuke could not sympathise with the post orgasmic pain the celebrity was going through right now.

"Wh..what is he doing in my house?" The raven stammered in shock. "In our playroom?"

Naruko took Sasuke's hand and squeezed it. "You probably don't know Sai since you're not into celebrity's much, he's been abandoned and I thought, maybe you would like a cum buddy?"

"A what buddy?"

"You know, someone who will give you cum." The blonde explained as she turned off the milker. She removed the catching device and gave it to Sasuke.

The raven looked into the bowl and grimaced. He didn't care who this 'Sai' person was. The man had entered his home, invaded his and Naruko's privacy and was using their play equipment. Celebrity or not he was not going to eat anyone else's spunk. Sasuke briskly walked over to the bathroom where he proceeded to empty the catcher's contents into the toilet.

"Sas?"

"Get him out of my house. I want him out of my house now." Sasuke demanded, his breaths came in quick sharp pants. The raven started untying the ropes and released the other man from the machine, not caring if he was being rough. Seeing clothes on a nearby chair, Sasuke all but threw them at the celebrity.

Naruko noticed the panicked expression on his face and realized Sasuke was becoming increasingly hysterical with each passing minute. She closed the gap between them with three long strides, wrapped her arms around the man and held him tight.

"I'm right here." She whispered softly into his ear while patting his head and the raven. "I'm sorry Sai, but I think I'll have to call it a day. Can you manage on your own?"

Sai, who had finished dressing, nodded. "Yamato will be in touch."

Naruko continued to stroke Sasuke's hair. She could hear his breathing slow down and even out. She took in a deep breath.

"Sas, I'm taking you to Economy tomorrow."

"Economy?" The raven said softly. "That tiny finance company? Why?"

The blond glanced down with a serious expression.

"Trust me Sasuke. All will be revealed tomorrow."

 ** _End Chapter 7_**


End file.
